


Cover Me

by misbehavingvigilante



Series: reaper76 week [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reaper76 Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9414383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavingvigilante/pseuds/misbehavingvigilante
Summary: “Vertigo, again?”“You’re too loud.” Gabriel groaned, knowing that Jack wasn’t actually talking that loudly at all but everything was loud and bright at the moment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 of r76 week which is Cover Me - Comfort/Fluff. 
> 
> I actually wrote this during a vertigo episode. Anyways, this week was really fun even if I didn't do everyday I did do most of them!

“Vertigo, again?”

“You’re too loud.” Gabriel groaned, knowing that Jack wasn’t actually talking that loudly at all but everything was loud and bright at the moment. Light and sound sensitivity was a special kind of hell on top of everything else he was experiencing.

Vertigo wasn’t something he had a lot of experience with, somehow he’d lucked out in all his life leading up to SEP never really having suffered through it. Perhaps, that’s why it was hitting him so far. There had been some unpleasant side effects so far from whatever cocktail of drugs was going into these injections, but this was the worst.

Gabriel couldn’t even walk without losing his balance, having to grip at walls or furniture to even stay upright, and even then it’s like his legs just didn’t have the support to keep him moving leading to some collapses despite his best effort.  There was a haze settling in his mind, thick as smoke and just as obscuring that made every thought twice as hard as it needed to be.

The nausea that was ever lurching in his stomach, threatening at any moment to actually make him upchuck was unpleasant because it meant he couldn’t get any comfort laying down which made the vertigo marginally better. Sitting up, and under the sheets provided was the best attempt that Gabriel had managed.

“Sorry.” Jack whispered, there was a shuffle of movement before the lights were turned off.

“Oh thank god.” Gabriel muttered, he hadn’t been able to make it to the light switch and make his suffering any less, though he had tried. It was a bit humiliating to have to rely on this stupid blond so much, but there was some comfort that Jack was suffering too.

“I hate you so much. Why did you get lucky and not get vertigo?”

The not so fun thing about SEP was the fact not everyone was experiencing the same side effects. Of course things like fatigue, muscle pain, and changes in appetite were pretty much experienced across the board, but there were the less common side effects. That to date, had been different for pretty much everyone in the program, they also tended to be much more severe.

The scientists involved were of course thrilled to have all that data to shuffle through, the people suffering through? Not as thrilled because it meant they had to figure out how best to deal with a new symptom on their own. There wasn’t really anyone else to guide them through it, with tips and tricks unlike the common side effects.

“Well, I did go blind for like two weeks.”

Oh, Gabriel remembered. It was hard not to because Jack’s temporary blindness had set in when he was in the shower which had led to loud noises which had drew in Gabriel’s attention before ultimately requiring his help.

There may had been some low grade attraction on his end, but it had not been a sexy moment at all. Because Jack had ended up giving him a concussion because the sudden blindness had hit during the worst possible moment, meaning he had to drag Jack’s still soapy and slightly bloody body to the doctors for medical attention.

While that hadn’t been the best two weeks for Jack, Gabriel was still bitter. “Still didn’t have vertigo.”

“Well, actually I did when I was younger.”

That piqued Gabriel’s interest, popping out of the covers looking to Jack who had at some point sat down on the bed across from him. “You gave yourself another concussion when you were younger, didn’t you?”

“No.” Jack rolled his eyes. “It just happened out of the blue, one day. Then it kept happening, it wasn’t just one minute and there it disappeared again. It happened for hours.”

That didn’t add up, the military all the time turned away people with certain medical conditions and disorders. “How did the military accept you, then?”

“It was the kind of disorder that goes away?” Jack shrugged. “I mean, not everyone’s so lucky sometimes when you get sick, you stay sick. But that wasn’t the case with me thankfully or I wouldn’t be here.”

Gabriel didn’t much like that, Jack had grown on him… like a fungus, but still. “Yes, where would I be if you weren’t here? Then I wouldn’t have to listen to your smart remarks about how if I keep falling around you that people will think I’m in love with you.”

“I thought it would cheer you up!” Jack offered, sounding earnest unfortunately which probably meant that Jack had been oblivious. Honestly, there was a reason why Gabriel made dumb blond jokes about Jack.

 “Corny jokes because you grew up near cornfields?” Gabriel grinned, enjoying the distraction instead of that line of thinking.

Jack sighed, regretting telling Gabriel about where he grew up. “You’re never letting that go, are you?”

“Nope.”

“I knew I should have tried that Halloween joke but I figured you’d know it since you know you’re like the king of Halloween.”

That was true, Gabriel had always loved Halloween. Often talking about it when he was suffering, thankfully Jack hadn’t seemed to care, even come to enjoy listening to his stories.

Which was good because if Jack hadn’t liked Halloween, that would have been the end any potential relationship between them.

“What joke were you going to use?”

“What’s the most important subject a witch learns in school?”

“Spelling.” Gabriel answered for Jack. “I told my baby sister that like ten years ago.”

“And you wonder why I went with that joke.”

“Obviously you’re in need of more of Halloween education.” It would be a great distraction not only from the vertigo but also from the real reason he gotten annoyed at Jack’s joke. There was a part of him that had panicked in realization that maybe that hadn’t been as far off from the truth as he would have liked.

But that was a thought for another day.


End file.
